


Five times Cheryl was as blind as a bat

by Firebird_18



Series: Choni One Shots [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Prompt: oblivious / in denial Choni from @Denise on AO3





	Five times Cheryl was as blind as a bat

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. Took me a couple days but I like it.
> 
> Hope you do too @Denise :)

So Cheryl was completely one hundred percent on the ball with everything happening in Riverdale.

She just knows things. Everything she wants she gets. That’s just how it works in her world.

Up until the Serpents arrived and everything was thrown out of whack.

Mostly by one in particular.

Toni Topaz. A short little snake with pink hair had somehow thrown Cheryl off her game.

Because she was snarky, didn’t back down from Cheryl’s bitchiness and was seemingly unaffected by her insults.

And kinda cute. In a ragged, biker, gang type of way.

But not the point. No. Ever since Toni appeared Cheryl had been totally blind to most things. Including the biggest thing of all.

Toni totally had a thing for her.

1.

See the first time Kevin pointed it out to her.

At the drag race between the Serpents and the Ghoulies.

Cheryl was lounging on the car when Kevin leaned against it.

“You my friend have an admirer.” Kevin said. Cheryl peered through her sunglasses at Kevin and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

“Excuse me?” Cheryl asked. Kevin nodded over to the SouthSiders.

“Looks like a Serpent hasn’t stopped looking at you since you got here.” Kevin wiggled his eyebrows and Cheryl looked over to the other side.

The Serpents were just hanging around waiting for it to start just like the Ghoulies and the NorthSiders. But Kevin wasn’t wrong.

There among the Serpents was a girl, considerably shorter than the rest of the gang members and with pink streaks in her hair.

Cheryl peered over the top of her sunglasses and watched the girl glance away from her, caught out in her staring.

“Probably just basking in Blossom glow.” Cheryl decided, pushing her sunglasses back up her nose with her middle finger.

“Uh huh. Think she may wanna be more in a Bloss-” Veronica snickered before faltering at Cheryl’s glare.

She was wearing sunglasses yet Veronica could still feel its heat.

“Finish that sentence. I dare you.” She snarled. Veronica exchanged a glance with Kevin before shrugging.

“Just saying Cheryl, girl looks pretty into you.” Veronica said. Cheryl looked over at the girl and tilted her head.

Next thing she knows she’s sashaying between two cars.

“Uh I usually do the honours.” The girl said, looking Cheryl up and down as she passed.

“Not today, Cha Cha, I was born for this moment.” Cheryl said with a not so sorry smile.

As she was waiting for the boys to warm up their engines she glanced over at the girl who was watching her amusedly with her arms folded.

Just jealous. That’s all. Nothing else.

2.

The second time Cheryl missed that Toni was kinda into her was actually only spotted by Jughead. And she wouldn’t have known about it had she not passed the _Swords and Serpents_ club on her way out.

It had happened when the Serpents had first turned up.

Cheryl was adamant that they weren’t allowed.

But it was the same pink haired girl who challenged her, even got up in her face about it.

It was… distracting to say the least.

But she’d heard Jughead teasing the girl - Toni - about it a couple days later.

“What the hell was that thing with Cheryl?” Jughead asked. Cheryl had been intrigued by the mention of her name.

Naturally.

“Huh?”

Cheryl rolled her eyes. Oh so articulate.

“The other day. Getting all up in her face like that.” Jughead explained, “Totally unnecessary.”

“That girl needs to be taken down a peg.” Toni grumbled.

That made Cheryl bristle slightly.

Her mother did a good enough job at that, she didn’t need some jumped up snake doing it at school.

“Uh huh. Nothing to do with the fact she’s, and even I can admit this, rather hot.” Jughead said, blanching at the end of his sentence. Toni laughed and Cheryl leant on the lockers, listening closely.

“Is she? Hadn’t notice. All that ego of hers gets in the way.” Toni replied. Jughead snorted.

“So… totally your type then.” Jughead snickered. Toni sighed and shook her head.

“Shut up.”

Cheryl pushed off the lockers and wandered down the hall.

Did Toni really like her?

Not that she cared. Who gives one if the small snake has a thing for her? Not Cheryl that’s who.

Besides girl looked murderous the other day, eyes dark and flaming. Opposite of attraction… right?

3.

The next time Cheryl was just plain stupid for not seeing it.

Honestly, how had she missed it?

Whatever. She had. Completely.

It was at some dumb party that the Serpents had decided to throw. The Northsiders had chosen to crash and because Cheryl is Cheryl she just had to be front and centre of the crash.

The Whyte Wyrm was crawling with tipsy and down right drunk Riverdale High students. The elder Serpents had cleared out the second Cheryl’s bright red hair set foot in the old bar.

Cheryl had happily accepted a drink from Toni, who was still working the bar, within the first five minutes.

“Guess you’re useful for something.” Cheryl drawled. Toni smirked and leaned across the bar.

“Oh I’m useful for plenty Bombshell. Maybe one day you’ll find out.” She said lowly, winking before sliding down the other end of the bar to serve more people.

“Was it just me who heard the innuendo in that too?” Archie asked, his arm slung around Veronica’s shoulders.

“Yeah, that had more double meaning than most conversations.” Veronica said with a smirk. Cheryl rolled her eyes and downed her drink, waving Toni back over.

“Another drink.” She said, ignoring the couple looking at her knowingly.

“Coming up.” Toni said, swiftly making Cheryl’s drink. She slid the drink across the bar, fingers grazing Cheryl’s as she passed the glass over. “Save me dance Bombshell.” Toni muttered as she walked away.

“Someone’s caught Toni’s eye.” Veronica muttered. Cheryl promptly flipped her off, downed her drink and walked into the crowd to find some Bulldog to dance with.

She didn’t see Toni’s crushed expression when she’d finished her shift.

4.

At this point it was laughable that Cheryl was so clueless and unbelieving that Toni liked her.

It was after a football game and the Vixens were congratulating the Bulldogs on their win. Cheryl had been talking to Josie about their halftime performance when Reggie walked up.

“Hey Blossom.” He said, running the back of his hand over his forehead. “Great show you guys put on.”

“Thanks Reggie.” Cheryl said, barely concealing her disdain for the sweaty football player in her space.

“You should totally stop by the after game party,” He said with a smug grin, “Maybe you can put on a private show for me.”

Cheryl didn’t even have a chance to reply when he collapsed to one knee, someone having kicked him in the back of the knee, their hand tugging his hair back with a yank.

“Apologise you pig.” Toni snarled. Reggie’s eyes were wide with fear and he glanced between Cheryl and Toni.

“S-sorry Cheryl.” Reggie stammered. Toni pulled his head further back and narrowed her eyes. “Won’t happen again.” He added with a squeak. Toni let him go and pushed him to his feet, sending him stumbling into Archie.

“Control your dogs Andrews.” Toni said sharply. Archie and the rest of the bulldogs looked at her in surprise and nodded.

Toni turned to Cheryl who was looking at her curiously.

“You didn’t have to you know.” Cheryl said. Toni shrugged and shifted her weight from foot to foot.

“I know, but no one should have to put up with douches like Reggie.” Toni said with a grin. Cheryl laughed softly, ducking her head and letting her hair fall forward.

“Well thank you.” Cheryl said quietly. Toni gasped, putting a hand on her chest and grinning at Cheryl.

“Did Cheryl _Bombshell_ Blossom just say thank you? To me? A slimy little snake?” Toni teased. Cheryl laughed and tossed her hair out of her face with a smile on her face.

“Don’t let it go to your head TT.” Cheryl replied. Toni headed for the locker room with a wave to Cheryl.

“I’ve never seen Toni get so protective before.” Betty whispered. Cheryl raised her eyebrow and turned to the blonde.

“Excuse me?”

“Toni’s never actually come to defend someone here. Not even a Serpent, let alone a Northsider.” Josie pointed out.

Cheryl huffed and folded her arms as they wandered off the field.

“She stood up for the Serpents on the first day.” Cheryl reminded them, a flash of the conversation Jughead and Toni had hitting her memory.

“Yeah but not like, physically beat someone down for anyone.” Betty argued.

Cheryl rolled her eyes and reached her locker.

“Whatevs Nancy Drew.” Cheryl mumbled, catching sight of Toni as she stripped out of her Vixen’s uniform, blushing when she noticed Toni’s matching lacy underwear.

Cold shower it is then.

5.

The final time Cheryl was blind… well she was finally cottoning on to the situation.

It was literally just in the rec room. The crew was all there, just relaxing. Cheryl was lounging on the sofa, by herself, just how she liked it, when Toni walked in.

“T-dog!” Sweet Pea said with a grin. Toni scowled.

“Don’t call me that.” Toni muttered, shoving Sweet Pea off the edge of the sofa as she walked past.

She let her bag fall to the floor and collapsed on the sofa. Right next to Cheryl. So close that she was almost in her lap.

Cheryl raised her eyebrow, her arm was outstretched along the back of the sofa, right behind Toni. The crew went silent before Toni rolled her shoulders and let her hand fall to Cheryl’s knee.

“So what’s up you guys?” Toni said with a tired grin.

The conversation started again but Cheryl had tuned out. Toni’s hand was warm and heavy on her knee. Highly distracting.

Then her thumb started brushing against her skin slowly. Cheryl was almost convinced she didn’t realise she was doing it. Up until she saw the small smirk tugging at her lips.

Cheryl narrowed her eyes at Toni, watching her carefully as Cheryl moved her arm down, acting so casual that no one noticed except for Toni. Cheryl just crossed her legs, arm settling around Toni’s shoulder, the movement of her legs forcing Toni to slip her hand higher or surrender in this little game they’ve begun.

Cheryl finally tuned into the conversation and started actually contributing every now and then. Her fingers playing with the tips of Toni’s hair, curling it between her fingertips absentmindedly.

Cheryl noticed Veronica and Betty eyeing them curiously, namely how Toni’s hand is almost inappropriately high up on Cheryl’s thigh; her pinky just brushing under the hem of Cheryl’s skirt.

Cheryl felt her phone vibrate and she unlocked it to a message from Veronica.

_[13.17] V: What’s going on with you and T?_

Cheryl looked up at Veronica and scowled.

_[13.18] Queen B: Nothing_

Veronica looked at her in disbelief.

_[13.19] V: And the arm around her shoulder? The hand on your thigh?_

Cheryl rolled her eyes, still only typing with one hand.

_[13.18] Queen B: Never heard of friends?_

Veronica nodded in false agreement, totally sarcastic nod of her head and Cheryl turned her phone off.

The conversation was over.

Yet Cheryl couldn’t help but notice Toni’s affection towards her.

\----

However, later that day Cheryl finally realised how everyone was right and she was so far in denial she was basically in Egypt.

In fact she didn’t even see it coming.

Cheryl and Toni were chilling in Pops when it happened.

They had literally just been talking about a dumb thing Archie had said when Toni just tilted her head with this fond smile on her face.

Cheryl found herself stopping mid sentence and smiling.

“What?” She asked. Toni shrugged, leaning her arm on the back of the booth they were in, leaning closer to Cheryl.

“Nothing. I just… You know how much I like you, right?” Toni said casually. Cheryl froze.

It all suddenly rushed forward in her mind, like a video on fast forward.

Every moment she ignored, every action she brushed off, every flirty line she laughed at, all of it had been pointing to Toni’s feelings.

Yet she was oblivious to it all. Or heavily denying it. No matter how blatant it was.

“Wow, Ronnie was right, you had no idea.” Toni laughed. Cheryl narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, looking at her milkshake as Toni edged closer.

“Don’t blame me. Blame my psychotic mother and her homophobia.” Cheryl muttered, looking back at Toni when she felt an arm slip around her shoulders.

“Hey, I know. I just thought you might be more… observant Miss I don’t need a reason to bust out everyone’s secrets.” Toni teased. Cheryl rolled her eyes, turning more to face Toni.

“I guess I’m just not used to genuine attention.” Cheryl said quietly. Toni cupped Cheryl’s cheek softly, her thumb stroking from the corner of Cheryl’s perfectly painted lips along her cheekbone to stop just in front of her ear.

“You deserve all the genuine attention in the world Cheryl Blossom. And if anyone tells you otherwise I’ll kick their ass.” Toni promised with a smirk.

Cheryl chewed her lip for a second, totally disarmed by the earnest look in Toni’s eye. Toni’s eyebrows dipped, her lips parting to say something when Cheryl made up her mind. She leaned forward and slotted her lips against Toni’s.

Toni gasped in surprise but quickly recovered and shuffled closer to Cheryl, pressing firmer into her lips. Cheryl sighed against her lips and pulled back slowly.

“Sorry it took me so long.” She mumbled. Toni opened her eyes and kept them locked on Cheryl’s lips.

“Come back to mine and make it up to me?” Toni asked, an impish smirk on her face. Cheryl rolled her eyes but ushered Toni from the booth.

Cheryl grabbed Toni by the waist and pulled her into her, kissing her softly, right there in the middle of Pops before joining their hands and walking out of the diner, giggling and smiling their way to Toni’s bike.

Cheryl knew deep down that in all honesty, she probably wasn’t ready for a relationship until that point.

She also knew that if she didn’t make Toni see stars at least four times in the next two hours, Toni would totally hold her obliviousness over her head forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Comments / requests / kudos here or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
